


Help Save Me (Percico Highschool AU)

by NicodiAngelo61



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicodiAngelo61/pseuds/NicodiAngelo61
Summary: Nico di Angelo is the new kid at Half-Blood High, and you know what that means. New school, new bullies. Yay. He's a loner, he blocks everyone out so nobody gets hurt.Percy Jackson is everybody's dream boy. Captain of the swim team, muscular, pretty eyes, perfect teeth. The whole package. He's just a boy with friends and a family, just like everybody else. But he's got a huge ass secret...Percy and Nico meet and fall hopelessly in lust because hey, love is overrated. What happens when Will Solace intervenes? Will he steal Nico away?(I'm shit at writing sumarries, real sorry bout this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This story contains:  
> Child abuse  
> bullying  
> self harm  
> self hate  
> mentions of suicide  
> suicide attempts  
> depression  
> anxiety attacks  
> panic attacks
> 
> If any of this could trigger you, please do not read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This book contains:  
> self harm  
> abuse  
> anxiety attacks  
> panic attacks
> 
> If any of this may be triggering for you, please do NOT read.

_**Nico's P.O.V** _

I was laying in bed after I finished unpacking everything. Well, more or less everything. There were still a few boxes here and there, but I had already unpacked everything in the rest of the house so I was exhausted.

"Nico, get your fat ass down here!" I heard my father yell.

I sighed and got up, trudging down the stairs. He was lying on the couch, a beer bottle in his hand. "What?" I snapped.

He growled. "You better watch your tone with me, boy! I raised you better than that!"

 _You're not even the one who raised me, but okay,_ I thought. "Oh, my apologies, great father. What ever can I do for you, sir?"

As soon as I said it, I knew I would regret it.

My father rose from his beer-scented throne and towered above me. "Watch your sass, mister. Do I need to teach you a lesson?"

I shook my head quickly. "N-no, father. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"You're right it won't. If it does, this'll happen."

Before I could process anything, I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek and found myself on the ground. My father started kicking me in my stomach. I curled into a ball in an attempt to sheild myself, to no avail. He kept kicking and kicking, until he finally collapsed on the couch again.

I coughed into my hand and saw blood when I looked at it.

"Make yourself useful and get me a beer," my father grumbled.

I got up weakly and walked to the kitchen. I took a beer from the fridge and brought it to my father. He waved me off. I slowly went back to my room, my whole body aching. I collapsed on my bed, too tired to do anything else.

_~~~Le time skippe~~~_

The next day I woke up at the crack of dawn. I undressed and stepped into the shower, hoping it would ease the pain at least a little. I stood there for a couple minutes, just letting the water run over my body, before I actually started to wash myself.

_~~After shower~~_

I looked at my bony, pale body in the mirror and scowled. There were bruises on my chest and stomach. I turned and saw more on my back as well. I faced the mirror again, examining the bruise on my cheek. I took out my foundation and applied it, wincing a bit.

I dressed in my usual black skinny jeans and a Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt, throwing on my aviator jacket over it. I grabbed my backpack and started the trek to Half-Blood high.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard someone call behind me. I stopped for a second, then realized there was no way they could be talking to me, then kept going and sped up.

"Wait!" the same person called again. This time I turned around.

A tall boy jogged up to me. He had black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. Muscles flexed under his tight shirt and I found myself staring. He smiled down at me. I raised an eyebrow. "You talking to me?"

The mystery boy nodded. He stuck out his hand, which I hesitantly shook. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. I noticed you moved into the house beside mine. I was gonna say hi yesterday, but no one would open the door."

"Uh, sorry. I was, uhm, in my room most of the day. It was a long drive."

The so-called Percy nodded. "I get that. Walk with me?"

I had no idea what this guy would want with me, but I decided it was no use arguing since we both had to get to school. I figured he would probably beat me up later on, but I was used to it and really couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just Percy being head over heals for Nico

_**Percy's P.O.V** _

 

As soon as I saw him I knew he was a keeper. With his pale skin, his black hair that fell in front of his dark eyes, his dark clothes, his adorable, small frame.

I first saw him when him and who I assumed to be his dad were taking boxes into their new house, which was beside mine. I would be living beside this cutie for however long he stayed. Ooh, my friends would be so jealous.

On Monday I saw him walking to school and immediately took my chance to talk to him. He seemed confused at first, like he didn't think I could be talking to him, but who else would I be talking to? Only that beautiful specimen right there.

We walked and talked and I learned a little about him. His name was Nico di Angelo, and oh my gosh you just /had/ to hear his accent. His accent was the sexiest accent I'd ever heard. He was into a lot of music and books, but he wouldn't tell me what kind. He just pointed to his shirt. It was a shirt with something about sirens and sleeping? I'd never heard of it, but I made a mental note to check it out later.

I walked him to his first class, which also happened to be mine. Lucky me!

**_~~Le time skip because skool is boring~~_ **

After school, Jason caught me at my locker. "Yo, Perce, where were you today? You didn't show up at lunch, or at my place this morning. I thought we were bros?"

I slid my backpack on my shoulder and closed my locker. "We are. I just met this really cute boy, and-"

"Cuter than me?"

I scoffed. "Yes, Jason, cuter than you."

He put a hand to his chest, feigning offense. "How /dare/ you?"

I laughed softly. "What? He's got black hair, these big black eyes and-" I stopped when I saw Nico at his locker. "See ya, Jason!" I called before coming up behind Nico. I was about to try and scare him when he spoke.

"Back door's locked, Jackson."

I covered my mouth and blushed a deep shade of red. "N- Nico!"

He chuckled and turned to face me. "Yes?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced back to see Jason. "Ugh, what do you want, Grace?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes and waved at Nico. "Hey, Neeks."

Nico gave a small smile and waved back. "Hey, Sparky."

Jason groaned. "Ugh, are you ever gonna let that go?"

Nico shook his head and chuckled. "Never!"

I stared at them in horror. "You two know each other? How? Why? Wh-"

Jason cut me off. "Back when I was in California, Nikki here was my neighbor. He was Thalia's g-"

"Enough," Nico said. "You know I hate that."

"Sorry." Jason smiled guiltily at Nico.

Nico shrugged. "It's fine."

I tilted my head and frowned, not having a clue what they were talking about.

Nico shut his locker. "Well, catch you later."

"Hey, wait, I-"

Jason cut me off again. We were really gonna have to talk about that. "See ya, Neeks, Perce and I have practice."

Nico wrinkled his nose. Oh my gosh so cute! "Of course you're on a team. Football again?"

Jason nodded. "And Percy's the captain of the swim team too. Maybe you could come by and watch him practice sometime." He winked at him.

I thought I caught a slight blush grace those perfect, pale cheeks, but he turned before I could be sure. "Cool, see ya." He hurried away. I watched his hips sway as he left, wondering what it would be like to hold him.

Jason nudged me. "You're drooling."

I wiped my mouth to find that I actually had been drooling. Oh gosh I hope no one saw that.

YOU SAW NOTHING.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? Did you like it?


End file.
